Begin to Hope
by accioronald
Summary: Post DH. Sobre qué pasó en esos 19 años. Cómo superaron las pérdidas y encontraron la paz. Un poco de cada personaje.


¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fic, al menos con esta cuenta. Creé una hace un buen tiempo para ya ni me acuerdo qué mail usé… así que acá retorno con **accioronald**.

Bueno, vamos a lo importante. Esta historia empieza un tiempo después de "La falla del plan", que es, como todos sabemos, el último capítulo de DH antes del Epílogo. Mi intención es seguir al pie de la letra los datos que dio Rowling sobre cómo termina Harry Potter. Es decir, que este fic nos cuenta qué puede haber pasado en esos 19 benditos años pero sin modificar las declaraciones de la gran creadora de HP. Cualquier cosa, respondo todas las preguntas. ¡Disfruten!

_**(Obviamente, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. J. K. Rowling es la mente maestra que los creó y me inspiró a escribir.)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**I. Change is hard.**

Mientras Ginny y Luna hablaban animadamente sobre los planes que habían pensado para las vacaciones, Hermione miraba por la ventana. La sensación de paz que le brindaba el paisaje en movimiento no tenía comparación alguna. Recién había terminado su séptimo y último año en Hogwarts y, por fin, era hora de regresar a casa. Y cuando pensaba en "casa", no se refería a La Madriguera. Si bien adoraba ese lugar y a todos sus habitantes, ya era tiempo de visitar Australia.

- ¿Qué opinas, Hermione? – le dijo Luna.

- Oh… está bien, como quieras. – respondió distraídamente.

Las chicas siguieron hablando sin prestarle atención, quizá porque sabían que ella no escuchaba.

Había sido un año difícil: después de la batalla, los funerales, la reconstrucción de Hogwarts, las entrevistas para El Profeta, las interminables charlas con el Ministerio y casi todos sus departamentos, vino la decisión sobre sus padres. Sus padres. Todavía no había ido a buscarlos. Se sentía fatal cada vez que pensaba en eso. Había decidido dejarlos un tiempo más en Australia, para no tener que volver a abandonarlos tan pronto. Como ella había decidido (sin ningún lugar a dudas), cursar el último año de sus estudios, después de devolverles la memoria debería volver a dejarlos. No tenía sentido; simplemente quiso esperar. Todos respetaron su decisión sin oponerse, aunque el Sr. Weasley la había reprendido con cariño por pensar que quizá sus padres estarían mejor sin ella. Así que había pasado Navidad en La Madriguera. Ron le había asegurado que era una gran idea, ya que para la Sra. Weasley era muy reconfortante estar rodeada de gente. La pérdida de Fred había sido…

Prefirió no volver a pensar en eso. El corazón se le hacía más pequeño de solo recordar.

- Ya casi hemos llegado. – observó Luna.

- Menos mal… ya quiero llegar a casa, estoy agotada. – agregó Ginny.

Hermione admiraba lo fuerte que era su amiga. A pesar de haber perdido a uno de sus hermanos, había seguido adelante. Bueno, todos lo habían hecho: al fin y al cabo, no había opción.

A los pocos minutos el tren ya había parado de moverse y los alumnos, excitados, empezaban a bajar.

- Anímate, - le dijo Ginny por lo bajo mientras Luna abandonaba el compartimiento – apuesto a que Ron ha venido a verte.

Y, tal como la pelirroja había previsto, allí estaba Ron en la estación. Ron, Harry, y todos los Weasleys. Hermione los observó un momento mientras abrazaban a Ginny con emoción. Molly se veía cansada y parecía haber envejecido muchos años desde la última vez que la vio. Arthur, sonriente y con los anteojos un poco torcidos, daba la sensación de estar disimulando un profundo dolor. Percy, a quien era extraño ver entre todos ellos, se mostraba más cariñoso que nunca. George permanecía siempre un paso más alejado; todavía era extraño verlo sin una oreja, y más extraño aun verlo sin su gemelo. Hermione sabía que Charlie se había vuelto a Rumania hacía meses, y Bill tampoco estaba. Pero Fleur, radiante como siempre, también había ido a recibir a su cuñada. Por supuesto, Harry estaba despeinado y resaltaba entre tantas cabezas pelirrojas. Además, la gente lo miraba con fascinación a cada lugar que iba. Y, por último, Ron. No abrazó a Ginny, sino que la despeinó un poco a modo de gesto cariñoso. Las demostraciones de afecto no eran lo suyo. Hermione se preguntó cómo la recibiría a ella. Se habían enviado lechuzas casi a diario durante todo el año. No eran novios porque casi no habían tenido tiempo de estar juntos, pero tampoco eran amigos. Eran… ¿qué eran?

Él estuvo a punto de acercarse caminando, pero Hermione, ansiosa, corrió a abrazarlo. A Ron y a todos. Pero en especial a Ron. Porque Ron era especial.

* * *

Caminaban hacia un callejón apropiado para poder desaparecer. Le parecía increíble que finalmente iban a pasar todos los días juntos. Si bien Harry tendría que continuar con sus estudios dentro de un mes, tenía cuatro maravillosas semanas libres. Esto de convertirse en un Auror no era tarea fácil, ni siquiera con los privilegios que le habían sido otorgados. En vez de empezar de cero, como todo mago o bruja, a Harry lo habían puesto en segundo año. Al principio le había costado horrores adaptarse al ritmo de los demás. Estaba totalmente convencido de que no tenía semejante nivel de práctica y conocimiento. Pero entonces, les habían tocado los dementores. La única persona que supo hacer un Patronus perfecto fue Harry y, ese día, pensó que quizá estaba tan calificado como cualquier otro de sus compañeros. Después de todo, él había derrotado al Señor de las Tinieblas, ¿no?

Ginny iba unos pasos más adelante. Hablaba con Fleur, quien le contaba que Bill estaba tremendamente ocupado en Gringotts pero le mandaba cariños y una caja de ranas de chocolate a modo de compensación por no haber ido a recibirla como todos los demás.

Harry pensó en algo inteligente para decirle, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Dejó de importarle cuando ella se dio vuelta para dedicarle una amplia sonrisa.

Aparecieron en La Madriguera y la Sra. Weasley se puso a cocinar enseguida. Últimamente era todo lo que hacía, aunque nadie parecía tener mucho apetito. Fleur se despidió de todos y volvió a trabajar. Percy y el Sr. Weasley se fueron para el Ministerio y George subió las escaleras para encerrarse en su cuarto, diciendo algo sobre "nuevos productos para la tienda".

Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron subieron al cuarto de éste último para ponerse al día.

- Entonces… ¿cuándo partirás para Australia, Hermione? – dijo Ginny.

Esa simple pregunta hizo que el ambiente se helara. Harry sabía que Ron y Hermione habían discutido por carta varias veces durante el año porque ella quería marcharse sola en busca de sus padres, pero Ron insistía en acompañarla porque todavía había muchos Mortífagos sueltos por ahí. Después de la pausa más incómoda de la historia, Hermione decidió hablar.

- Así que… por qué no nos cuentan cómo han estado las cosas por aquí. Las últimas lechuzas no han sido muy explícitas… –

Era cierto. Harry lo sabía porque, al principio, Ron se pasaba horas pensando en qué escribirle a Hermione, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, las cartas eran más cortas y las lechuzas emprendían vuelo más rápidamente. Se preguntó si su amigo sentía vergüenza o era simplemente el hecho de que no le gustaba escribir. Quizá el afrontar a Hermione lo aterrorizaba tanto como a él le aterrorizaba afrontar a Ginny.

- Bueno… ha sido difícil, ¿sabes? – empezó Ron. Todos parecieron agradecidos por el cambio de tema. – Mamá cocina cada vez más, a cada hora del día. Creo que la ayuda a no pensar en… - se interrumpió un momento y siguió. – Como sea, aún pone un plato de más en la mesa. Y aún rompe a llorar cuando papá intenta guardarlo disimuladamente, o cuando George se lo hace notar.

Harry sabía perfectamente a qué se refería Ron. Las noches que llegaba lo suficientemente temprano de las prácticas de Auror como para cenar con todos, el clima era tenso y triste. A veces recordaba con melancolía los años anteriores, cuando la casa de los Weasley resplandecía de alegría y magia. ¿Volvería alguna vez a ser lo mismo?

- Oh, debe ser muy duro para ella... - acotó Hermione por lo bajo.

- Para todos. - dijo Ginny.

En ese momento, la Sra. Weasley los llamó a comer. Bajaron en silencio, probablemente porque nadie sabía bien qué decir.

- Se ve delicioso, mamá. - le dijo Ginny, sonriéndole. La Sra. Weasley hizo una mueca a modo de agradecimiento. - ¿George no bajará?

- Él... bueno, no tiene ganas de almorzar. Ha tenido una semana difícil con la tienda, ¿verdad, Ron? -

Ron asintió con la cabeza ante la severa mirada de Hermione, quien estuvo a punto de reprenderlo ante su intento de hablar con la boca llena.

Después de la comida, mientras Hermione tomaba un baño y Ginny se instalaba nuevamente en su habitación, Harry subió con Ron. No podían hablar demasiado delante de la Sra. Weasley, así que siempre esperaban a estar solos. A ninguno de ellos le gustaba verla llorar (porque ambos eran pésimos para consolarla).

- No te imaginas lo que ha sido ayer. La tienda recibe más quejas que clientes. George ya no tiene ideas ingeniosas y Angelina es la única empleada que no ha renunciado, y sospecho que es más por lástima que otra cosa. Las ganancias son casi nulas. - contó Ron.- Además, los productos son de pésima calidad. Creo que tendrá que cerrar la tienda si sigue así.

Harry no supo qué contestarle. Le dolía pensar que George quizá nunca volvería a ser el mismo. La ausencia de Fred se notaba cada día, y las heridas parecían no sanar nunca. Se preguntó si todo ese tiempo que George pasaba en su habitación encerrado lo usaba para trabajar como decía, o si solamente se acostaría en la cama a recordar. De pronto le vino una imagen a la mente: George, frente a un espejo, hablándole a su reflejo como si fuera Fred y haciendo bromas. No supo por qué, pero sintió el absurdo impulso de reír.

La voz de Ron lo llevó de regreso a la realidad.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que es tiempo de que me involucre más con la tienda. No puedo dejar que mi hermano se hunda. -


End file.
